1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool which may be used to obtain a sample of the fluid in a subsurface formation traversed by a borehole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known borehole sampling tool for open hole testing of fluids from the formations uses packers, for isolation purposes, that completely surround the tool. These tools have disadvantages in that the packers are large and bulky and are easily "hung up" in the borehole. Problems occur also in washed out areas with the use of such packers. Another known borehole sampling tool is a wire line tool that must be retrieved to obtain the fluid sample collected. The use of such a tool is time consuming and expensive.